The present invention relates to a semiconductor circuit unit, and more particularly to a semiconductor integrated circuit unit storing an inverter circuit and a drive circuit in the same semiconductor substrate.
A system for controlling a motor through an inverter circuit by receiving a power supply from a power source of 100 V or above has so far had such a configuration that the inverter circuit is structured by individual elements and its drive circuit is structured by an integrated circuit (hereinafter referred to as an IC), as discussed in the PESC '88 RECORD, April 1988, in Sections 1319 to 1323.
According to such a conventional technique as described above, however, there are following problems because the inverter circuit is structured by individual elements: (1) the inverter circuit is quite large; and (2) wiring between the individual elements of the inverter circuit and the driving IC is considerably long, thereby causing a high potential which subjects the inverter to a possible malfunction due to noise.